Bienvenidos al Mundo Vocaloid!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Un pesimo crossover! Peor que el de Naruto y Shugo Chara u u, pero en fin, tratare de hacer un resumen decente... : "La famosa banda Boukaloid ha escapado! que hara la peculiar clase de primer año respecto a eso? Humor y un pesimo crossover! n n"


Wolas!!!!

Ok, este es un proyecto que me vino a la cabeza mientras veía videos de vocaloid y capítulos de Naruto! Ah, escribiré Boukaloid en vez de Vocaloid para diferenciar, además de que Boukaloid es una canción de Akita Neru ^_^.

Ah, tampoco describiré a los vocaloid, las descripciones se me dan fatal, solamente describiré Oc's.

Ojala les guste a todos, al fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amanecía en Japón.

En la pequeña ciudad de Konoha todos sus habitantes comenzaban a desperezarse, algunos madrugadores ya estaban despiertos y como todas las mañanas, la radio matutina era sintonizada en todos los hogares.

_Buenos días amigos!! Los Saludo Konoha Times, la radio más escuchada en Japón!_

_Comenzaremos con las noticias del espectáculo, la popular Banda "Boukaloid" Ha causado furor en Estados Unidos, con su nuevo éxito "Ammado Mio", pero esa no es la noticia que queremos darles._

_La verdadera noticia es que los artistas están fugados! Así como lo oyen, señores, fugados!!_

_Cualquiera que sepa del paradero de Big Al, Sweet Ann, Leon, Prima, Lola y Miriam debe reportarlo con la compañía patrocinadora Yamaha._

La joven ojiverde abrió ligeramente la boca al escuchar la noticia, sus mayores ídolos de la música desparecidos!? Como era posible eso?!.

Tomó el pequeño radio en sus manos, comenzando a zarandearlo.

-No estés de joda!!! No pudieron haber desaparecido!!!

_Oh claro que si amigos! Desaparecieron!!_

_Y ahora, en noticias del deporte…_

Crash! El aparatito del demonio estaba desmoronado en el piso.

-Oh, cierto, quedé de verme con Rin y Len para la escuela-Recordó, sonriendo se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Hatsune Miku, de 16 años, huérfana de Padre y su madre se la pasa de borrachera en borrachera, prácticamente para esa mujer Miku no existe

Se puso el uniforme del instituto, el cual consistía en una falda azul marino con detalles en negro, calcetas blancas o negras, polera blanca y un blazier azul marino y zapatos color negro.

(N/A: El uniforme masculino es el mismo, solo que son pantalones, y corbatas ^_^).

Salió de su casa, el sol la ilumino demasiado fuerte, obligándola a cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

-Oe!!!! Miku-Nee!!!!

Fijó su vista al frente, Kagamine Rin y Kagamine Len, los gemelos y sus casi hermanos le hacían señas para que se acercara.

-Siento haber tardado, pero es que he oído lo de Boukaloid en la radio y me quise morir!-Exclamó la ojiverde, comenzando a caminar.

-Si, vieras como se puso Rin cuando lo supo-Comentó Len, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su gemela.

-Me pregunto, como le habrán hecho para escapar?-Preguntó Rin.

-No lo sé, pero imagino que muy difícil habrá sido-Contestó Len.

Llegaron al instituto y se dirigieron a la sala de clases, ahí se encontraron con Naruto peleando con Sasuke, Ino y Sakura peleando, Hinata hablando con Kiba y Shino, Luka hablando con Haku, Neru jugando con su celular ignorando a Kasane y finalmente a Gakupo coqueteando con Luka, siendo ignorado.

-La misma escena todas las mañanas-Murmuró Miku.

Tomaron asiento y así se quedaron, a excepción de Miku, quien escuchaba a Kasane hablando de lo maravilloso que es cantar.

-Bien chicos, calmados y sentados-Dijo Kakashi entrando a la sala de clases-Hoy se integran nuevos alumnos, así que quiero que les den una cálida bienvenida.

-Kakashi-Sensei!!!-Gritó Naruto.

-Que ocurre Naruto.

-De dónde son?

-Son de Inglaterra, pero luego ellos contestarán a todas sus preguntas-Se dirigió a la puerta-Adelante chicos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, su cabello color negro estaba teñido con algunos mechones de color rojo (principalmente la chasquilla), sus ojos color amarillo demostraban seriedad. Justo detrás de él se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosa, ojos color negros, que a pesar de ese oscuro color denotaban temor y sobre todo timidez.

-Bueno, el chico se llama Sekaru Phoenix y la chica Yukina Phoenix, más les vale que sean amables con ellos.

-Haaai!!!

-Bien, pueden sentarse detrás de los gemelos.

-Ok-Afirmó el pelinegro, agarrando a la ojinegra de la mano y llevándola atrás.

La clase pasó rápida, finalmente llegó el tan esperado y ansiado receso.

Naruto se dirigió a hablar con los nuevos, por consiguiente casi todo el salón.

-Hola!!!! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto!

-_"Se ve ingenuo…tengo ganas de hacerle una bromita"_-Pensó divertida la pelirrosa, observando a su hermano obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza, comenzamos-Comunication?

-Comunication?-Repitió Naruto confundido.

-Synthesizer! (Sintetizado)

-Shinse…saiza…

-Nice to meet you! (Gusto en conocerte).

-Oh! Hello 'ttebayo? (Hola?)

-Anata wa English shabere masuka? (Sabes hablar inglés?)

-Yes! Yes! Bacchiri aruyo 'ttebayo!! (Si, si! Claro que puedo!) Ehm…Ba-Banana!

-Oh, Banana!

-Orenji!

-Orange! (Naranja).

-Ah…Rodorora…?

-Road Roller? (Aplanadora?)

-So, so! Road Roller 'ttebayo!!! (Si, si! Aplanadora!!)

-Oh, Road Roller!

-Road Roller!!!!

En eso, Sakura se acercó por detrás de Naruto, curiosa de saber por que su amigo lucía tan nervioso.

-Naruto? Nani shitenno? (Naruto? Que estás haciendo?)

-Ah! Sakura-Chan 'ttebayo!! "_Salvado!!!"_-Pensó Naruto aliviado-Shoukai suruyo! (Estoy instruyéndola).

(N/A: Algo así como introduciéndola).

-Eh?

-Kochira, Phoenix Yukina-Chan! (Ella es Phoenix Yukina-Chan!)

-Oh, Yukina-Chan!

-Nice to meet you!!-Una nueva víctima para su bromilla, su hermano simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh! H-Hallo…

-English shabere masuka? (Puedes hablar inglés?)

-Ba-Banana!

-Oh, Banana!

-Orenji?

-Orange!

-Uhm…Ro-Rodo roo…ra?

-Road Roller?

-Road Roller!!-Exclamaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Road Roller!!!!-Clamó Yukina, con el mismo ánimo.

-Yuki-Su hermano interrumpió la charla, iría por algo de comer y estaba seguro de que si no le llevaba algo a su hermana, ésta le armaría un escándalo enorme, no estaba con esos ánimos-Nani tabetai? (Que te gustaría comer?)

-Oh, Onii-Sama! Nandemo iidesuyo! (Oh, hermano! Con lo que sea está bien!!)-Dijo feliz, sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a hablar en japonés.

-Nani?-Su hermano la miró fijamente, indicándole con la mirada que fuera más específica.

-A, demo…Tonkatsu toka, o Sushi toka, Tenpura toka, Daifuku toka, Chocolate toka!! (Ah! Entonces…tonkatsu, o sushi, o tenpura, o daifuku o chocolate!!!)

-Uchira yori nihongo pera-pera jan?!?!?!!?!? (Puedes hablar japonés como nosotros?!?!?)-Clamaron Sakura y Naruto, completamente furiosos.

-Jejeje…gomen, no me resistía a hacerles la broma, se veían muy ingenuos!!-La ojinegra se reía a carcajadas.

-Esa broma estuvo bastante buena-Dijo Miku, quien se acercaba-Hatsune Miku, un gusto Yukina-Chan!-Sonrió amablemente.

-Llámame Yuki-Chan, el gusto es mío-La pelirrosa sonreía de igual manera-Y él es mi hermano Sekaru-Sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta, su hermano ya no estaba.

-Creo que le vi en el kiosco-Dijo Chouji, junto a Shikamaru-Un gusto, yo soy Akimichi Chouji y él Nara Shikamaru.

-Igualmente.

La campana anunció el inicio de clases, todos se fueron a sus asientos y esperaron a que llegara el profesor.

-Chicos, lamento la tardanza, es que ha pasado un camión de helados afuera y pues…jeje-Kaito sonreía nervioso, con su helado de vainilla en una mano y las carpetas en otra-Bueno, seré su profesor jefe, espero que nos llevemos un buen año juntos!

Inicio de año, la desaparición del grupo más genial de todos los tiempos, nuevos alumnos, un año lleno de música, podría haber algo más?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si, quedó horrible xD


End file.
